Les litanies du NonSens
by Lorelei Furusawa
Summary: Prologue : Le bureau du colonel Mustang, une nouvelle tombe et tout peux basculer. [IMPORTANT : spoil jusqu'à l'épisode 43 !]


Auteur : Lorelei Furusawa

E-mail : 

Base : Hagane no rekinjutsushi aka Fullmetal Alchemist

Titre : Les litanies du non-sens

Genre : Aventure, mystère, Angst … et euuuh alchimique?

Couples : .Carpe Diem. ( couple principal yaoi bien sur ')

Disclaimer : Les personnages de HnR(FMA) ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Il appartiennent à Square Enix ( une honte quand on pense qu'ils ont oublié la fiche personnage d'Envy dans le site officiel !) et à Hiromu Arakawa (quel idée de génie, maître ;;). … Alalala Square Enix ne se contente pas d'être le géant du Jeu vidéo RPG, voila qu'il vient réclamer sa part dans le monde de l'animation !!!

Notes de l'auteur : J'ai vu les FMA en version anglaise donc les noms seront ceux de ces versions. Si jamais l'un des noms vous pose problème n'hésitez pas à me mailer ; j'aviserais le cas échant pour vous aider … vous lisez, je fais tout pour rendre la lecture agréable - le principe d'Equivalence !!!

TRES IMPORTANT : SPOIL DES EPISODES JUSQU'AU 45 !!!

Je suivrais mon idée de fic quoi qu'il advienne dans FMA

Je suis incapable d'écrire dans une fic "l'alchimiste d'acier" vous verrez donc le "Fullmetal alchimiste"

(je suis d'ailleurs curieuse de savoir comment il ont rendu en version française quand Roy appelle Ed … en jap : 'Hagane no' , en Anglais 'Fullmetal' et en français?Si vous le savez ça m'intéresse !!!! ')

Typographie : "paroles", pensées

Cri de guerre : **ENVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PROLOGUE : **Une Fausse note dans la mélodie

Le colonel Roy Mustang reposa, ou plutôt, jeta le rapport sur la table. Il enferma son visage dans ses mains. Bien calé dans son fauteuil de cuir, il ne vit pas le regard mi apeuré, mi soulagé de la bleusaille en uniforme. Elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas trembler devant l'alchimiste des flammes.

Le jeune soldat aurait mille fois préféré regarder ses bottes cirées à la perfection, le matin même, mais l'éthique voulait qu'on fixe le supérieur à qui l'on s'adressa. Ce dit 'supérieur', qui de par son comportement étrange, avait fait stopper toute autre activité dans le grand bureau du central.

Il n'y avait que Black Ayate, le chien du lieutenant Hawkeyes, qui, nullement inquiété, continuait tranquillement sa sieste près des jambes de sa maîtresse. La voix du colonel trancha l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce :

"Merci Jansen, vous pouvez vous retirer. Rester à la porte, je vous remettrai un pli à apporter au Fuhrer[1]."

"Cela ne saurait être long."

Ajouta t il doucement devant la tête décomposée qu'avait laissée apparaître l'homme en face de lui.

le soldat salua et partit d'un pas calme et lent, bien qu'il fut soucieux d'échapper de cette tension à couper au couteau. Le colonel Mustang était effrayant mais pas encore fou. Dans le réfectoire, on parlait pourtant d'un homme qui avait déclenché une effusion dans le conseil. Un homme, surtout, qui avait remis en compte des points importants quant aux qualifications de certains membres éminents. De parts et d'autres, on prétextait la folie, la nouvelle recrue n'en avait pourtant pas vu la trace. Jansen pencha légèrement la tête; ce n'était pas à ce gradé qu'il faudrait plaire s'il voulait monter dans la hiérarchie. La popularité de l'alchimiste était en chute libre même s'il restait Roy Mustang, le super soldat de la guerre d'Ishbar. Puissant, dangereux mais avec une capacité de réflexion limitée: il suffisait de voir ce qu'il était advenu de ses deux protégés. Le bruit de la poignée qu'il tournait le sortit momentanément de ses pensées, il espérait ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le colonel toujours rivé sur l'étrange rapport qu'il avait amené. Le bruit d'une feuille de papier qu'on tournait lentement comme seule compagne auditive l'avait épuisé; huit pages d'écriture officielle en quarante minutes … l'officier aux cheveux noirs lisait lentement ou peut être développait il une passion pour la relecture?

ooOOoo

"Il n'a même pas encore de barbe ! Bientôt ils engageront au berceau ! On fera des tétines en forme de neuf millimètres si ça continue ! C'est d'un pénible ! Ils pourraient au moins engager chez les jeunes et jolies demoiselles au lieu de nous ramener des pré pubères ! !"

Havoc se gratta le crâne, sa cigarette toujours au bec. Il s'assit à califourchon sur sa chaise, les mains fermement appuyées sur le dossier. Que contenait donc ce fichu document pour changer ainsi l'attitude de ce lecteur assidu de nouvelles du matin?

"C'est normal qu'ils engagent si tôt … le drame de Riore[2] a fait un grand trou dans l'armée. Ils sont obligés de boucher les effectifs au plus vite."

Farman tenta vainement d'expliquer ce simple fait à l'officier mais celui-ci avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs. Il garda aussi son commentaire sur 'les jeunes et jolies jeunes personnes de la gente féminine qui préféraient sans nul doute se tourner vers une carrière moins ingrate que celle de militaire'. Le lieutenant Hawkeyes devait, elle aussi, être une jolie femme. Mais elle gardait une coiffure désespérément stricte et un air austère. Il fronça les sourcils, sans oublier une nette tendance à sortir son arme à la moindre tentative douteuse. Un regard entendu à Fury lui assura une communauté de pensées.

Loin des cogitations stériles et méditatives des deux hommes, la blonde s'adressa à son colonel qui semblait stagner dans une transe silencieuse.

"Colonel ! Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous aimeriez nous faire part ?"

Part ? Part … comme partir en fumée, en poussière … ou mieux en cendres pour lui …

Cette pensée dérisoire ôta les yeux noirs de Roy de la feuille traître qui s'étalait sur le bureau. Le destin paraissait actuellement un allié des homonculus[3] … ou peut être en était il un lui-même. Il hocha négativement la tête comme pour se convaincre qu'il rêvait : L'assassinat de Hughes, la découverte de l'existence des homonculus, leurs places supposées dans le sein de l'armée, le massacre de Riore, la disparition du tueur survivant d'Ishbar, la réapparition soudaine et inexpliquée d'Honenheim … tant de phénomènes précipités et l'un des acteurs principaux qui n'était pas…n'était plus là:

"Edwa… Je veux dire… Fullmetal est mort. Il a essayé de résister à son arrestation et a été abattu."

ooOOoo

A suivre

****

* * *

[1] Ou président King Bradley

[2] Riore : la ville de Rose, celle de l'épisode 1&2

[3] Homonculus : euuhhh c'est homoncule en Vostf non?


End file.
